


Morgan's Free Rangers Fanart

by wede_fic (frahulettaes)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahulettaes/pseuds/wede_fic
Summary: Art from Morgan's Free Rangers: A Tale of Courage and Daring in the Tayasha BadlandsAuthor's summary: "These stories are set in 'The West that Never Was', an alternative history world where the Norse colony of L'Anse aux Meadows flourished. Because of this, the western continents were ‘discovered’ in early 11th century, not late 15th century. What we call North America is a much more fragmented land, made up of many countries and federations. The earlier settlement means that Islam and Irish Christianity are the main religions in the southwest, and both religions are practiced with some odd regional peculiarities......It’s 1854. Jared, an Easterner, goes west and meets a handsome Ranger named Jensen. You know, typical western romance."





	Morgan's Free Rangers Fanart




End file.
